Conductive paths are commonly used to transfer electrical signals. It is common to route multiple electrical signals in parallel along physically parallel conductive paths.
A conductive path, depending upon application, may need to satisfy a number of simultaneous constraints.
For example, it may be desirable to have a low resistance to prevent resistive power losses.
For example, it may be desirable to have a low capacitance to prevent interference from capacitive coupling.
For example, it may be desirable to enable the conductive path to contort. Contortion is the deformation of a body by twisting and/or bending and/or stretching.
Increasing thickness of a conductive path may increase conductivity but it may also increase rigidity and decrease flexibility.
Increasing a width of a conductive path may increase conductivity but it may also increase capacitance.